wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadyial Greenbough
Nadyial is a warrior of the Night Elves. Her demeanor is one of a plucky and excitable youngling, belying her age and experience through multiple wars. She has recently taken advantage of her mercenary status and made alliances with those that would normally be unapproachable to a Sentinel. These alliances may well be the advantage she needs to aid her people in protecting their forests and their world. Sentinels and other leaders of her people unaware of her history or current efforts are quick to condescend. Only after seeing "Naddy" in battle do allies and foes alike begin to take her seriously. Sometimes it comes too late. Background Nadyial Greenbough was born and raised in northern Ashenvale, and was just (barely) old enough to fight as an adult when the War of the Shifting Sands required all able-bodied Night Elves to travel far to the south and battle the Qu'raji in Silithus. There she met and befriended a druid who was also just coming into his own powers. Through the long conflict both were forced to grow up quickly, and their friendship blossomed into romance under that scorching sun. Upon the retreat into Un'goro, Nadyial realized that the violent death of the Archdruid's son had affected her lover more than she had thought. After the war, he fell into a malaise that would eventually follow him until he descended into the Emerald Dream with the other druids. Nadyial took up the role of a Sentinel to ensure his safety as he protected their lands in that enigmatic world. Eventually, as the druids began to rise again in order to assist in the battle against the Legion and then the Scourge, Nadyial came to realize that though her lover had awakened, he had not sought her out. Distracted and confused, she was released from her position as a Sentinel. Though it was said that the move was to allow her to follow her own path, all that were involved knew that the release was another name for exile. She was no longer able to perform her duties as the Sentinels required. No shield or armor could protect her from this double shame of lover and companions, so Nadyial erected a barrier of denial and a facade of a smile. These serve her well even to this day. Involvement Nadyial seems to flit about the edges of various Kaldorei groups that seek to protect the forest and augment or supplant the role originally held by the Sentinels. The Stormkin were the first to take Naddy in and affirm to her that others still walked the lands and fought back the encroaching deforestation that threatened the night elf homelands. They battle an uphill struggle against the destruction brought about by war between the factions and the corruption from within. The Shadowleaves are a group of Sentinels and allies that work beyond the borders of their patrols when official duties allow; they, too, took Nadyial in for a time as their paths crossed. Nadyial has even worked with allies across faction lines: The Shadowhoof Tribe often moves its caravans through Kaldorei territory. After learning that these unusual Tauren saw the threat against Ashenvale as a sign of things to come for their own homelands, an accord was made wherein Nadyial offered trade and guidance through her forests, as well as a voice to translate to her people the wise words of the Shadowhoof. Though the communication is done through a rough and haphazard mix of ancient furbolg and kaldorei language, Nadyial now feels a close kinship to those she has come to call her "cowbies." Quotes Trivia *The character was originally designed as the player's first tank *Naddy's 'quirky' demeanor was inspired by the Night Elf in-game emote animations *Nadyial's druid lover actually exists in-game See also * The Shadowhoof Tribe * Night Elves * Alliance External links * External link Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Night Elf Category:2010